


Even When the Sun Goes Down

by jule1122



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, alexweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: Instead, he stood there watching the scene in front of him, feeling for a moment like he was at the wrong house.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Even When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Salvation" by The Strumbellas
> 
> I felt guilty about not preparing for Alex Manes Week so this is a little fluff for day 1 family and pets

June 14th fell on a friday the year it was Michael’s turn to host the birthday party. He’d opted for a barbecue out on the patio so they could have smores and star gaze once the sun went down. Alex was running late, having been held up at work and then stopping to pick up the cake.

Cars already lined the street when he got home, but he saw Michael left a space in the driveway for him. He set the cake box on the wall next to the gate, but didn’t open it. Instead, he stood there watching the scene in front of him, feeling for a moment like he was at the wrong house. 

Kyle was at the grill, pausing every now and then to throw bits of food to the beagle that had parked herself under his feet, even though Michael kept telling him to stop. Maria had taken the night off from the Pony, but was mixing drinks at the make-shift bar, singing along to some ballad Alex barely remembered from high school. Max and Liz danced nearby while Isobel relaxed on Greg’s lap. And Flint, _Flint_ was playing cornhole with Rosa.

Michael noticed Alex standing at the gate and left Kyle mid sentence. Alex watched him approach, saw his smile fade to confusion when Alex didn’t move. But Alex couldn’t move, he just kept staring, trying to believe this was his. Growing up, home had been slammed doors and silence; keeping people out so they wouldn’t see what really went on. Home meant fear and pain, somewhere he’d been desperate to escape from.

Now home was a sanctuary, a place he belonged. I was filled with family and music and laughter. Home meant _Michael_ and love. When Michael reached him, he let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” Michael opened the gate and pulled Alex in. He started to turn back to the party, but Alex stopped him with a kiss.

He threaded his fingers through Michael’s hair, deepening the kiss until they heard a wolf whistle in the background before Kyle yelled, “Food’s ready. Kiss your husband on your own time.”

Alex held Michael close for another minute, burying his face in his neck and letting out a shaky exhale.

Michael ran his hand down his back soothingly before whispering, “I’m glad your home.”

“Me too.”


End file.
